Ever and Always
by Morgan Felps
Summary: A short story of Gwendolyn Aldridge and Severus Snape. Please Read and Review. Rated teen for some bad language and kissing. If Tell me if you like it and I may do a longer sequel.


The sun shone brightly on the grounds as a female made her way down the steps of the castle behind her. Her frame encased in a green skirt an inch above her knees and fishnet stockings with heels and a tight green corset top. Her thick black curls hung loosely around her shoulders framing her face which happened to be set with dark brown eyes. All in all this particular was a vision of sorts as she moved with a sway in her step toward the lake.

She had come out here to think but all thoughts seemed to have escaped the pretty Slytherin 6th year prefects mind as her dark eyes fell on the only place to sit. Abruptly the female turned on her heel startling a little 4 year Hufflepuff in the process and proceeded to wards a bench in the shade of a large oak tree._ 'They got to be crazy to make students sit on the grass just to have the beauty of the lake in front of them,'_She thought.

Shuddering at the thought of what the grass would do to her clothes she crossed her ankles as she settled onto the bench flipping a black strand over her shoulder as she did so. Suddenly for no reason the female let a huge sigh escape her red painted lips. _'There is no one out here to pay attention to me'_she thought in a somewhat whining way thankful that no one could hear her thoughts. Gazing around she noticed that the group of Hufflepuffs that had been sitting by the lake had disappeared from sight. Of Course this was of no importance to the Slytherin female.

**"Where the bloody hell is everyone!" **She exclaimed aloud and yet another sigh escaped her lips as still not a soul was around to pay attention to the female prefect._ 'I can't believe this who doesn't want to be in the presence of Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge' _she thought puffing out her chest importantly. Yes she was indeed Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge known as Gwen to her friends. Of course there was also Gwenny and Jean for some which in her opinion were the worst.

Shaking her head of these thoughts she fixed her gaze on the castle waiting for someone... Anyone really to exit the castle.

Even in the well-lit halls of Hogwarts, a shadow still seemed to haunt the corridors. This, actually, was how Severus preffered it. After 5 years, he had deffinatley not made any effort to make the Halls as welcoming as his dungeon common room. He was glad that there seemed to be a secure safety net of Slytherins in class, the great hall, and other places where certain, unfriendly company roamed.

He stopped for a moment, next to a particullarly shiny suit of armor to think of what to do, or where to go. Eyeing the unblemished metal man next to him, he decided that the new caretaker had arrived. Sunlight suddenly hit him full in the face as a group of Ravenclaw girls made their way in from the grounds, all giggling madly.

He decided that he would make his way down to the grounds. There were always things and people down there to help pass the time. He moved toward the doors, and made his way out. He walked carefully down the steps, as they were still dew-soaked, and slippery. He snickered to himself as, to his left, a small Hufflepuff boy suddenly fell to his knees and began to cry. Reaching the grass, he gazed around. Deciding against losing house points so early in the year, he turned away from the Forbidden forest, he made his way down toward the lake.

As he walked, his robes began to absorb dew, and weigh themselves down. he walked quikly toward a large oak tree, where he knew there was a bench he could sit at to dry his robes.

Looking up again Gwen smiled brightly. Standing right in front of her was Severus Snape and for once he wouldn't be attacked by Gwen cat socks.**"Sev!"**She screamed leaping from the bench and wrapping the greasy haired male in a friendly hug. **"How are you?" **she asked her arms still wrapped lightly around his neck.

No Gwen was not usually like this but being without the attention for those first 15 minutes was torture. Plus she always happy to see Severus snape. Smiling slightly she finally released his neck and grabbed his arm trying to pull him down onto the bench beside her. In some respects the poor female looked as if she had lost her mind.

**"Socks was really bad this morning so he is locked in his kennel for the day,"**She explained the cat's absence as though it didn't matter._'Should I tell Sev about Eric?'_

she thought twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Almost out of nowhere it seemed, the arms of a dark haired girl were flung around Severus's neck. He was shocked for a moment, but then the smothering hug was accompanied by a familiar voice. **"Hey Gwen" **Severus breathed. **"I'm alright" **he said, still taken aback by the surprise attack. Then, almost frantically, Gwen started tugging on his arm. it seemed she wanted him to sit.

Then, Severus remembered Socks. He started swinging his head around frantically looking for the animal. He had been friends with Gwen for some time now, and it seemed that her cat had aquired a fancy for him. He absolutely hated the gray hair Socks left, after making comfortable on his lap. It seemed as though Gwen read his face. She told him where Socks was, and he sighed a breath of relief. For once he could enjoy Gwen's company, without interruptions from that infernal animal.

After the frantic ushering of him to the bench, it seemed as though she had something really important to say to him. Maybe she had just craved some attention. He knew how much she loved the spotlight, and there was no one around to shine it on her. But there was something different about the way she was acting. She usually only twirled hair on her finger when there was a male on her mind.

**"What has you on another planet?"** he asked Gwen, genuinely interested. She was one of the few people who had that effect on him.

"**I'm glad to hear your alright,"**Gwen said smiling at him and continuing to fiddle with her hair.

**"Umm this is a secret so you can't repeat it to anyone..."** Gwen said leaning in so that she whispered the words against his ear. Of course this was in response to his question if she was alright. Then again Gwen was never one known for patience. Flipping a strand over her shoulder she laid her head on Sev's shoulder.

Looking up at him she said in barely more then a whisper, **"You know how I said I don't have any siblings?" **She asked. Again there was no waiting for his answer as she began talking again. **"I have a younger brother his name is Eric," **She muttered.

Now that the truth was out so to speak she stopped fiddling with her hair and looked up at Severus waiting for his response to this shocking news. Well at least it would be shocking to him since he has always believed that Gwen is the only Aldridge child. The 6th year Slytherin prefects back straitened slightly as she waited for Severus to blow up or whatever he was going to do with this new information.

As soon as he asked, Gwen went right into it. Severus wanted to turn his head in interest, but he didn't want to stir Gwen from his shoulder. The warm weight of her head was comforting and her hair smelled like flowers. **"You know I would never tell anyone one of your secrets" **he said reassuringly.

Many people seemed to think Severus to be withdrawn and anti-social. And he was, to an extent. When it came to the few people he held dear, however, He was warm, welcoming, and supportive... In a very 'Severus' type of way. She waited for a moment before continuing, and he didn't push her. She had already offered up the fact that there was a secret, so she would tell it.

When she finally spoke again, Severus was shocked. Not shocked in an all too terrible way, but still... Why would she hide this from him for 6 years? Each is entitled to their own secrets of course, but why hide the simple fact that you had a brother? What good did it do? What else was she hiding...

He knew he had been silent for a while now, so he spoke,**"Why haven't you told me this before? Why would you hide something so trivial from me? That's a whole chunk of your life I didn't know existed!"** he asked, growing a little louder with each question. His voice was low and dangerous. It got that way when he felt betrayed, or when his feelings were a little hurt. He fixed her with an unwavering gaze, and waited for an explanation.

**"I thought you would hate me,"**Gwen replied looking at the ground to try to hide the fact that she was crying but her head was still settled on his shoulder so the tears were hitting him. **"You see Eric is a... a Squib he can't preform magic, sometimes he can't even see it. Well actually seeing as Dad locks him in a closet whenever someone comes over I think he hates him. I don't hate my younger brother it's just that dad always tells me he's worthless and well you see I broke one of his rules in telling you," **Gwen sobbed out the tears were running faster down her face.

Abruptly she stood gazing the other direction from her closest friend.** "I'll understand if you never want to see me again," **she whispered. She then reached for her wand which was tucked into the top of her fish nets and waved it muttering **"Accio picture of Eric" **She caught the picture in her hand and handed the picture to him.

**"He's 13,"** Gwen added still rooted to the spot trying to stop the tears that still rolled down her cheeks. He had just sounded so angry and hurt. She had hurt Sev just by not telling him about Eric well she needed to tell him everything now.

Right there with the Tears streaming down her face Gwen made a vow. The vow was to herself of course and was this:_I Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge will never keep another secret from Severus Snape if we remain friends._Yes that was what Gwen feared the most and what was making her cry losing the only close friend she has.

Severus sat, still shocked. He could feel his shoulder growing damp, and with a small sniffle from Gwen, he realized she was crying, It was, indeed, the second time this week that he had made a girl that he held dear cry. He may be a little cold hearted, but any man hates to see a woman cry. It helped soften him.

He just started, trying to comprehend the fact that Gwens brother was completely non-magical. Practically a muggle. Part of him could understand why she would keep this hidden. Who would want the would to know about a black spot like that on their family tree? He certainly would have kept it secret... But he still would have told her...

He looked down at the picture of the boy wearing muggle clothes. There was no doubt he was Gwen's brother. There was quite a striking resemblance. He wondered if gwen had spent her whole time at Hogwarts, looking in the mirror and seeing Eric in the reflection. Every time, seeing the secret she kept from him, and the rest of the world. He could imagine the anquish, and he didn't like it.

Severus didn't need to ask anymore questions. Not feeling that another word was needed, he turned and hugged Gwen.

Gwen sagged in his grip relieved that he wasn't hating her. He was holding her and trying to comfort her like most friends do. The tears continued to flow and she began to tell him the truth about Eric Aldridge.

**"Eric was born three days after my third birthday. Suddenly he was the one getting all attention and I was left with my uncle Samuel who is kind of a drunk. When Eric turned 5 unlike me he didn't exhabit any magic what so ever. Dad was so embarrassed he told everyone Eric died,"**Gwen said.

**"Oh course me and mom spent time with him every chance we could when father wasn't paying attention he didn't want his two ladies mixing with a Squib. In fact father is working on an arranged marriage for me that will allow me to keep the Aldridge name. Quite frankly I do not wish to marry. I dare not displease my father however," **Gwen said looking up at Sev her face tear stained yet no fresh tears fell.

**"I didn't want to mention any of this before but I trust you with my life. You are one of my closest friends. You and Socks,"** She added.

Severus felt her go limp in his arms. He was startled for a moment, thinking that maybe she had passed out, but then he felt her shoulders heaving and realized that she was crying harder into his chest. Quite unsure of how he should act, he patted her head in a way that he could only hope was comforting. Then, she began to talk.

As he listened to her speak between shuddering breaths, he realized that he was seeing a whole new side of Gwen. He had always been able to tell that her life was harder than she let on, but He had never know about it to this extent. He brother, her parent's neglect, her uncle, the arranged marriage... It seemed that the picture had sprung a leak from which flowed all the secrets and burdens she carried with her every day.

She trusted him. With her life. He suddenly felt the pangs of memory and fear. He had hurt last person who has given him that type of trust. He knew that he couldn't live it down if he ever abused Gwens trust as he had abused Lily's.

**"You are one of my best friends too Gwen." **Severus said.**"I haven't, well, trusted someone, wel, since, well, you know." **He finally muttered. He wasn't sure if Gwen knew what he meant, but he hoped she could sense the sincerity.

**"I understand Sev, Thank you for listening,"**Gwen said kissing his cheek lightly and slipping away from him.**"I need to find a way out of that awful marriage, I mean I really don't want to say who it is with," **Gwen said shaking her head.

She would never admit that her father wanted her to marry one of her own welsh cousins. She hated it, and him at the moment and she hated crying. She had to stick up for herself like she stuck up for Sev.**"I know how bad it hurt to let your childhood friendship go," **she added her thoughts far away.

She had always made her life seem like a fairy tale to others and she did get everything she ever wanted but to be able to tell others that she was not the only Aldridge and the chance to choose her own husband. She would find away out of this.

Severus felt a tingle run down his spine as Gwen's lip met his cheek. He released her as he felt her straighten, and she sat staring out over the Lake, a look of sad determination in her eyes.

Although she didn't want to say, he knew who it must be. The only way for her to keep her last name after marriage was for her to marry a cousin. Severus shuddered at the thought. There were other ways to keep Wizarding blood in the family than to marry within it.

The words Gwen had said made him realize just how much he had lost when he had lost Lily. Not wanting his thoughts to intrude on Gwens problems, he worked his face up not to let it show.

Changing the subject, he asked, **"If your father's so ashamed of Eric being a squib, why would he want you to marry in the family?"**He thought that maybe this could be a point for her to make to her father, so that Gwen could get out of this marriage. **"I mean, "** he continued, chosing his words so that he wouldn't offend her,**"wouldn't he try to find ANOTHER blood pool so that there would be no more squibs?" **he wasn't sure how much sense he was making, but he thought he was getting his theory across.

**"That is a very good point but... He wants the family name to survive and he blames my mothers side for Eric being a Squib,"**Gwen whispered. Her thoughts went haywire. Just maybe she would be able to get out of this marriage. Just maybe she would be able to let it be known that there was more then one Aldridge.

**"So your going to help me figure a way out of this damn marriage,"** Gwen said her eyes shining. She spun on the spot her skirt swirling around her. After all for once it wasn't skin tight.**"Your the best you know," **She added wrapping him in a giant hug.

_'If I didn't know any better I would say that I have a crush on Sev,'_Gwen thought. As this thought crossed her mind she pulled away blinking repeatedly._'No I can't it will ruin everything. I can't have a crush on Severus Snape'_she looked around frantically.

This shocking thought had her flat on the ground in the grass her skirt inched up a couple more inches. Now the green fabric would never be the same.

**"Of course I'll help you." **Severus said, standing as she did.**"Why would I want you to be miserable, huh? Then I'd have to hear about it." **He laughed. Standing seemed to bring to blood back to his head, along with some wit.

Suddenly, Gwen threw her arms around him again, this time in a strange, overly warm fashion. His face turned into a wry smile. **"Of course I know" **he said with a laugh.**"I'm surprised it took you so long to find out".**

She released him, and Severus watched her go. He couldn't figure out why she was walking so quickly. Probably easier to walk when you aren't keeping all your secrets with you to weigh you down, he thought to himself. Then, out of nowhere, Gwen spun around madly and fell to the ground. He stared, open mouthed for a moment, and then sprinted forward to help her. **"Gwen!"**He said, panicked that she may have gone into a seizure of some kind. Seeing that she wasn't convulsing, he looked at her concernedly. **"We should take you to the hospital wing."** He said, keeping his voice calm.

**I'm fine really I don't need to go to the hosptail wing, I'm fine,"**She said looking at him and biting her lip. Her feelings seemed to going haywire on her. Letting out an annoyed sigh with herself, She stood smoothing down her skirt.

"Umm I swear I am fine," She said again mussing up her hair as she ran her hand through it.

Severus helped Gwen to her feet, as she got to her feet. Keeping a concerned hand on her shoulder, he asked,**"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? You're on another planet again."** Her eyes, indeed, seemed a little glazed, as if she was far away inside of her own head. He couldn't tell if she was simply lost in her thoughts again, or if she had been knocked a little silly.

taking the hand off her shoulder, he started to take a few steps in the direction of the castle. That was where she had been headed in the first place. **"Then again,"**he said over his shoulder, his mouth twisting itself into a wicked smile, **"Maybe you're just that clumsy." **He laughed to himself as he grew level with the steps to the front doors. The sun had, by now, dried the dew, and they were no longer slick.

**"Sev you know Bloody well that I am not clumsy, come back here you oaf,"** Gwen said racing after him in her heels and low and behold she fell face first at his feet. **"Ouch that hurt,"** She muttered sitting up and gazing up at the male.**"So you going to help me up or do I just have to sit down here covered in mud. Oh God my outfits ruined! It's all your fault," **Gwen said a pout forming on her lips.

Yes the old guilt treatment she would never mention what had her thoughts so far away. Or would she oh no it was coming out, **"What if father tries to marry me to Andrew Aldridge anyway?"** she asked hiding her face in her hands making the mud appear even there. She was a mess and now she looked it as well. Well this was a fabulous fricking day so far. She had balled her eyes out, found out she was crushing on her best friend and now she was covered in mud.

Could this day get any worse then it already was? I mean it had to get better right she wasn't going to find out she was in love with say James Potter or anything like that. No the day could only get better it couldn't possibly get any worse. Gwen finally took her hands away from her face and looked up at Severus again. She was now covered in mud from head to fricking toe.

The day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Hearing a yelp from behind him, Severus turned around. Gwen seemed to have fallen again. He couldn't help it. He began to snicker loudly, untill it turned into full on laughter. **"What's this...about not being...clumsy?" **He managed to ask, through gaping breaths of air. It was a rather comedic sight to see: Prim-and-Proper Gwen Aldridge sitting, legs straight out, in the mud. Yes, she was his friend, but yes, it was hilarious.

Severus immeadiately felt bad. Yes, it was funny, but at the same time, she really had been through enough tears today. It seemed too late though. Gwens eyes darted around frantically, as if she was watching her world come crashing down around her, and filled with tears. Before Severus could say another word, or take a step forward to help her, She began to bawl.

He rushed forward, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wanted to hug her, but, at the same time, he didn't want to be covered in mud. As her tears began to slow, she broght her hands down to reveal a tear and mud streked face. Severus didn't say anything, for fear of laughing. He simply smiled, and held out a hand.

Gwen grabbed his hand but instead of pulling herself up she pulled him down into the mud beside. **"How nice of you to join me Sev," **She said and without thinking her lips touched his. _'Oh no oops apparently days that are horrible can always get worst.' _she thought pulling away quickly. She totally hadn't meant to do that. There was no changing it now. **"Umm sorry Sev,"** she muttered blushing.

She then leaped to her feet looking down at herself and busted out laughing it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen herself the fantastic proper and totally in control Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge was covered completely in mud. **"****Wow I do look comical," **She said and took Sev's hand hoping to pull him up out of the mud.

**"Then Again so do you. As long as we don't decide to start making mud pies we are good,"** Gwen said giggling she seemed to be in a much better mood and all it had taken was a flop into the mud.

A girl hurried out of the castle, in hope to find th elawns deserted, so that she could enjoy this afternoon. When Alli reached the lawns, her dark blue eyes scanned the grass. She saw a very unusual sight.

Gwendolyn Aldridge was sitting, all cover in mud. Alli thought that that part was funny, but then she pulled Snape down with her and they kissed.**"Eww,"**She said softly under her breath.

Rage built up inside of her and she walked quickly towards the two taking a mud bath. **"I thought you were trying to get back with Lily, trying to win her away from Potter. Well, let me tell you, you are doing a terrible job, Severus. Wait til Lily hears this. She was actually thinking about forgiving you but when she hears that I cought you snogging with Gwen, oh, she will take back everything nice she has ever said about you," **Alli said, endin gwith a smirk.

She stood there with crossed arms, waiting for a reply. Deep down, she actually felt bad for Gwen.

Severus sat, covered in mud, but drenched in shock. He had just been kissed by Gwen. He tried to comprehend that. He had always had a little bit of a crush on her. Now though, he was so confused. Lily had come back into the picture. Lily. He didn't know what to do. He didn't think Lily would ever feel romantically for him, yet, he still had such strong feelings towards her... He simply sat, looking up at the laughing, mud-covered Gwen, and stared, slightly confused.

Then, out of nowhere, a harsh voice rent the air. The girls tone was accusitory, and angry, and strangest of all, aimed at him. Getting to his feet, he turned around with a grimmace already placed on his face. He found himself staring into the face of a short Gryffindor girl whose name he thought to be Alli. He had seen her around the school, talking to Lily. All he knew was that she didn't like him, and that he gladly returned the favor.

**"For your information," **Severus snapped, his tone immeadiatley deep and dangerous. **"Lily has already forgiven me." **He spoke the words with a grim satisfaction. He held his head high, proud that he had finally achieved what he had been striving for for the past year.

Alli smile wide. **"I think she will be taking that back," **She said harshly. She snapped around and headed back towards the castle. Something struck and she hollered over her shoulder, "**Don't worry Gwen, I won't tell Lily it was you. You don't deserve Lily to be mad at you he does." **And with that she continued to walk.

**"If it isn't Evans friend the Gryffindork,"** Gwen said glaring at her from her standing postion. She had kissed him... Her best friend Sev. She hadn't meant to of course it was accident and now someone had witnessed it. Not just any someone but Alli Wood. The female that Loathed all Slytherins.

Yes the day was turning even worse. **"Not that it is any of your business Wood so stay out," **Gwen said walking towards her wand in hand and pointed at the female in front of her. **"So go away,"**She added menacely waving the wand.

She couldn't deal with anything else right now her world was already in shambles around her. **"Just go away..." **She said and then out came a word one thought they would never hear from her mouth,**"Please."**

Gwen was in shock she had said Please to a Gryffindor she never even said that word around her house mates and she had said it to the Gryffindork Alli Wood. No couldn't have there must have been a mistake. **"Come on Sev,"** Gwen said grabbing his arm.

She then whispered quietly so only he could hear, **"I'm glad you made up with Evans."** She never called any of the muggleborns mudbloods but that is because of Eric. She can't do it knowing that her own brother would have likely received the same treatment from her housemates.

**"Oh I'm so Sorry Sev I really am," **Gwen said releasing his arm she had ruined everything.

Gwen sighed and walked back over to the bench sitting carefully down on it and grabbing the picture of Eric. **"I don't know what is wrong with me today," **she muttered her face hidden again in her hands. He had just gotten on good terms again with Lily and now it was probably ruined it by kissing him.**"I ruin everything, I can't do anything,"** Gwen said sighing heavily.

Thankfully she wasn't crying. If Alli hadn't witnessed that kiss they probably wouldn't be in this mess... So really it was Alli's fault... Her dislike was now quite more then that but not quite loathing._'This is all that Gryffindork's fault!'_ She thought standing and pacing back and forth in front of the bench. A plan to get back at Alli Wood was already forming in the Slytherin princess' mind.

Severus followed Gwen to the bench, and took his seat next to her. He watched mutely as she reached inside her robes to retrieve the photo of Eric, then, bury he face in her palms. Severus's hand moved to pat her awkwardly on the back. He didn't respond in an overly friendly way, not wanting to send her a bad sign. **"It's alright"**, his voice muttered, mind in another place. He was so confused. Never before had he been torn between two girls. It was such a foreign place for him to be.

He was sure, well, at least mostly positive, that Lily would not revoke her forgiveness upon hearing of this incident. It didn't matter what that stupid little Wood girl said. What Lily and Severus had ran much to deep to be threatened by a little thing like this, didn't it? Uneasiness rose in his chest, thinking of how fledgling their friendship still was at this point. _Could she really hate me again?_ The knot in his chest was growing uncomfortably tight at the thought. He didn't want to lose Lily again. He had never wanted to lose her in the first place.

Suddenly, Gwen got to her feet and began pacing. The look on her face was no longer that of a defeatist, but that of determination. As she paced, he noticed that her eyes were sparkling. He knew that Gwendolyn Aldridge's eyes only sparkled like that when she was plotting revenge. From the wicked smile slowly spreading across her face, he could tell that his bout of revenge would be particularly terrible._That Gryffindork had better watch her back_ he thought to himself, knowing how terrible Gwens wrath could be.

"**What type of nasty punishment are you thinking up for that git?" **he asked, forcing his insecurities about Lily to the back of his mind. Those thoughts could be somersaulted in his head later.

_'He says it is going to be alright and patted my back. Doesn't he understand? No He is Severus Snape he doesn't understand females.'_Gwen thought as she continued pacing. Her thoughts seemed to scramble around and she was still thinking about Severus instead of her Revenge_,'If that is true then why do I like him and why are we such great friends' __she wondered._ Shaking her head she continued her pacing that sparkling gleam that only came to her when she was plotting coming to her eyes.

Revenge. What else in the world could be as sweet._ 'The return of love from the man you love,' _she thought romantically. Who would of thought that the Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge had a romantic side. Of course then again everyone always thought she was the perfect example of Slytherin Royalty. Flicking a loose strand of black hair over her shoulder she once again tried to focus her attention on Alli Wood the Gryffindork that had ruined her moment with Sev. The one who had pity in her eyes. No one was allowed to look upon her in such a way.

**"What is the world coming to, did you see that bloody Gryffindork look at me with pity! Pity I am not someone that idiot should pity! I Am Gwendolyn Jean Aldridge,"**Gwen said looking at her close friend with murder in her eyes. Not his of course and no one elses she just was upset. It didn't take much though. Anything could set her off when she is already in a bad mood. So it goes to show that Gwen would look Murderous when she is already upset. Who wouldn't be in her position.

Again her thoughts had been off track trying again so now had them focused on the task at hand. Getting back at the Gryffindork! _'hmm maybe I should forget the revenge... I can't seem to focus on it anyway. oh great he just asked what type of nasty punishment I thought up for the git known as Alli wood. Okay Gwen think fast,' _She thought racking her brain.**"Last I heard the Gryffindork hates us and Jelly. Hmm What to do? Have any ideas because I am running blank here," **Gwen said surprising herself.

She would never would have admitted that she had nothing to someone when Revenge had supposedly been on her mind this whole time as far as they knew.**"Umm What I meant was that umm," **she said._'Great now what am I going to do I am looking like a complete idiot,' _she thought trying to again rake her mind for a suitable punishment for the interfering Gryffindork._'This is hopeless!' _She thought.**"I have nothing! Me I can't think of a single way to get back at her**," She exclaimed sinking to the ground.

_'This really isn't my day,' _She thought.

(The End)


End file.
